Álcool
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: O moreno bebe muito. O loiro o leva para casa. O moreno fala o que não deve. O loiro faz o que não pode. Conteúdo adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR:**EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**:****Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**ÁLCOOL - CAP 1 – A FESTA, parte 1**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

**ÁLCOOL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **AGOSTO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared bebe muito. Jensen o leva para casa. Jared fala o que não deve. Jensen faz o que não pode.**

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
